


Need

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: The X-Men had been doing a long and tiresome mission, so Logan and Kurt hadn't been able to fuck for a while.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: to fall and get hurt.

The X-Men had just come back from a very long and tiresome mission. They had been away for more than two weeks chasing some sort of anti-mutant signal that had been sending hate all around the world. It had been using a program to make itself untraceable on the internet and it had used other people’s radio frequencies.

At last they had been able to localize it. It turned out to be a young man who lived in a basement, angry because his power fantasy of becoming the new superhero everyone loved had crumbled as he realized he didn’t have any superpower.

The X-men had pitied him for a split second, then he had spat his hate in their faces. They resorted to threats.

When they left he had cowered under his bed, three perfect holes cutting through the mattress at a centimetre from his face. From the smell he had lost control of his bladder.

They were all frustrated when they had entered the Blackbird to come back to the school. They had just wasted two weeks fearing that a new hate group had formed when in reality it had been just a loser.

Logan and Kurt had been suffering way more than they had thought: being so close but unable to be intimate had drained all of their patience.

As soon as they landed the two of them had disappeared; Kurt had teleported them directly in their room.

They hadn’t waited for the purple smoke to fade before jumping onto each other, kissing and groping each other passionately.

Logan had lifted Kurt and had thrown him and himself on the bed, where they quickly removed all of their clothes.

They panted and sighed in pleasure as they rubbed their crotches together, their pent-up arousal making them go hard fast.

The German pushed his lover down, straddling him as he licked his wet lips.

-I want to ride you.- he lustfully declared.

-Anything you want, Elf.- Wolverine promptly replied.

He mimicked the other’s act and licked his lips, his pupils so dilated that his iris was just a blue crown around them.

Kurt smirked, leaning towards the night stand to grab the lube. He poured it directly on Logan’s hard dick and he spread it with his hand before impaling himself.

They both moaned in pleasure.

The Canadian tried to grab his lover’s hips to help him move, but Nightcrawler smacked his hands away.

-I decide the rhythm.- he ordered.

-Yeah, ok.-

Logan placed his hands at the sides of his head and grabbed the pillow to resist the temptation to disobey.

Kurt started to move up and down on the other, not even starting slow and still gradually moving faster and faster.

They were moaning and sighing and panting together, their eyes locked into each other’s.

Wolverine soon couldn’t help but thrust upwards to meet his lover’s hips halfway, making him jump and moan louder.

More than once the German risked to lose balance, but he was always ready to hold onto Wolverine’s body with either his legs or his hands. He was almost feeling like a rodeo rider fighting to keep his position on the bull’s back and he absolutely loved it.

They were getting closer and closer to their orgasm, so their movements grew more frantic as their strength and speed increased. They got louder and louder, not caring if they could be heard; they were too focused on the moment.

They were almost at their climax when Logan’s hips thrust up so fast and strong that Kurt was thrown out of the bed.

He fell hard on his back, crying out in both surprise and pain.

-Verdammt, Logan! It hurts!- he complained.

The Canadian promptly jumped on the floor to check on him.

-Holy shit, I’m so sorry, are you ok?- he asked in a worried tone of voice.

Nightcrawler sat up and massaged his back.

-Ja, but I think it would be better if we changed position.-

Logan nodded, apologizing profusely.

-Oh shut up and fuck me.- Kurt ordered him before kissing him passionately.

Wolverine didn’t hesitate to obey, easily lifting him to get him back on the bed. He gently put him down on the mattress, then he positioned between his legs and penetrated him again; he easily slid inside him since there were still lube, and he resumed what they had been doing.

He rammed inside his lover and moaned with him; they held each other tight, kissing every time they had enough breath to, often calling each other.

They came after a few moments, too aroused to even think to hold back. They hugged tight, shouting each other’s name as they unloaded.

They relished their post-orgasm and their closeness, panting to catch their breath.

When Logan pulled out of Kurt their relaxed on the bed, snuggling up to each other.

-I feel way better now.- the Canadian almost purred like a cat.

-Ja, me too.- Nightcrawler replied in the same tone.

They sweetly kissed and pressed their foreheads together.

-I love you, Logan.-

-I love you too, Kurt.-

Wolverine covered them when his lover shivered for the cold, then they fell asleep.


End file.
